The Best Deceptions
by kaiti
Summary: Songfic to 'The Best Deceptions' by Dashboard Confessional. yaoi, 1x2 with a few more mentioned. amazing pair. great song, average fic. R&R, its my first songfic and my first angst. if ur just skimming, its short so read- and reviews take 1 sec!


This is a songfic I did to the song The Best Deceptions by Dashboard Confessional (which I don't own or influence) about Gundam Wing (which I don't own), its 1x2.x3x4. iono, it's yaoi and its fun cuz Duo has a gun.  
  
R and R cuz reviews make me feel special  
  
The Best Deceptions.  
  
Heero stumbled blindly into the home he shared with Duo. It had taken him longer then usual - it seemed his key no longer fit the door to his house. He flicked on the light switch and was amused when nothing happened.  
  
'Poor Duo' he thought, 'even standing on a chair he can't reach to change the light bulb. I wonder how long it's been since it burned out?' Still in the dark he climbed the stairs to the room he and Duo shared. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
As he set his keys on the dresser he was surprised to feel dust on its surface. Duo was usually meticulous in the house. Walking across the room to the large bed he had missed he suddenly swore, windmilling his arms furiously to keep from losing his balance as he banged his shin painfully on an unseen object. Wondering if Duo had bought a table while he had been away Heero returned to the door and turned on the lamp on the dresser.  
  
His draw dropped as he saw what he had kicked, a pile of boxes covered most of the floor, all with his name. Except for the dresser, lamp and bed (bare of everything save the mattress) there was nothing else in the room.  
  
Confused beyond belief Heero jogged to their guest room down the hall. The door was closed and there was no light coming from beneath it.  
  
Heero slowly opened the door and stepped inside and immediately heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking directly in front of him.  
  
"Get out of my house." Duo said and Heero would have laughed except for the harshness of his tone.  
  
"Duo, it's me." He said simply as he reached over and flicked on the light so Duo could see him.  
  
"Heero?" he gasped in surprise. He didn't look like it was a happy surprise. He looked angry. "How did you get in?" he asked accusingly.  
  
*~~ I heard about your trip. I heard about your souvenirs~~*  
  
"Well it wasn't easy." Heero said jokingly, still wary since Duo had not lowered the gun. "It appears someone forgot to mention that the locks were changed, but it's ok. I forgive you."  
  
Duo laughed, a cruel, maniacal laugh that made Heero wish the Duo would lower his gun. "You forgive me? That's rich. I'm not the one who should be sorry, Heero Yuy."  
  
"What did I do? I've been gone for a month while you've been safe here with all our friends!"  
  
"And all you lovers!" Duo screamed and Heero was sure he was about to be shot. "I know what you do before you come home, Heero. I thought it would be nice if I cleaned all your old stuff you told me not to bother with while you were gone. You know what I found hidden there, don't you Heero?"  
  
"Duo, it's not what you think!" Heero pleaded  
  
Duo stepped closer, gun still raised. "There are some things no one is blind enough to misinterpret, no matter how much they wish they were."  
  
*~~ I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights, and the cool guys that you spent them with ~~*  
  
"Lets talk about this civilly." Heero said, reaching for the gun.  
  
"Fine." Duo said while uncocking the gun, keeping it out of Heero's reach pretending not to see him reach for it. "Talk. Tell me all about the hotel rooms for 2 on the beach you booked on your assignments, Heero. Tell me about the dinners at French restaurants. Tell me about the roses and orchids." Duo was too calm about all this.  
  
"Duo, I -" Heero started only to be cut off by Duo.  
  
Dead calm in a voice barely above a whisper, "Tell me about Quatre."  
  
Heero's mind reeled but came up with nothing, how did he know about Quatre? Outwardly his brow furrowed as if puzzled, "Who's Quatre? Duo, I swear there's only you -" he was cut off once again, this time by a somewhat different Duo.  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me! Don't you fucking dare!" he screamed sounding more then a little hysterical and making Heero extremely glad the gun was motionless at his side, uncocked.  
  
*~~Well I guess I should have heard of them from you. I guess I should have heard of them from you.~~*  
  
Duo took a deep breath, "Ok. You have no idea who Quatre is. How about Trowa? Does that name ring a bell? What about Wufei? No ringing in you're head? How about the head on your cock, does it remember them? Any tingling in your pants, Heero?"  
  
What had started out calmly had become hysterical again. Heero wondered if a confession would save him from getting shot in the crotch.  
  
*~~Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over?~~*  
  
He didn't think so. "Duo, I have no idea who those guys are." he started before running out of ideas.  
  
*~~And all the 'Best Deceptions' and 'Clever Cover Story' awards go to you~~*  
  
"I have to commend you though, you really had me fooled for a long time. Congratulations. It must have been hard, having answers to everything."  
  
Duo was dead calm again and Heero wished he would scream and get it over with. He had to tread carefully, revealing nothing. "So. who told you I was with other guys?" 'because I'll kill them!' he continued internally.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Duo asked in return, "you said you loved me."  
  
Heero saw his chance to escape lead free from this, "I do love you, Duo. I always have." He moved towards Duo who looked so vulnerable Heero felt a sharp pang of guilt as he wrapped his arms around the tiny figure. He just held Duo for a while before pulling back slightly to tilt Duo's chin up.  
  
*~~So kiss me hard 'cause this will be the last time that I let you~~*  
  
Leaning down he kissed Duo as passionately as he could. To Duo, Heero's mouth tasted foreign, like a stranger. This wasn't the man he had loved for so long. Duo slowly raised his gun once more, and touching it to Heero's temple, he cocked it.  
  
*~~You will be back someday and this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service keeping you away~~*  
  
Heero jumped back dropping his arms from around Duo's slender frame, "I won't ask again, Heero. Please get out of my house. You're not the Heero I fell in love with."  
  
Heero looked as if he wanted to say something, then changed his mind. Without a word he turned to leave the room.  
  
*~~I heard about your regrets. I heard that you were feeling sorry. I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us~~*  
  
Looking back over his shoulder, Heero almost sighed in relief to see that Duo had lowered the gun. "Duo, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't." Duo cut in, "If I'm not angry at you, I don't think I can get over you. So just, don't."  
  
"Why do you have to get over me? Can't we forget - " Heero was begging now  
  
"Don't, Heero."  
  
*~~Well I guess I should have heard of them from you. I guess I should have heard of them from you~~*  
  
Turning once more, Heero left the house.  
  
Duo collapsed to the floor, unable to do anything, even to cry.  
  
*~~I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers, I'll be all right when my hands get warm~~*  
  
The next few days passed in a blur. Duo couldn't remember anything about those days except the cold. He always remembered the cold. You know what I mean, when you find out your dad died, your house burned down and the nice man in the store is really there to hold it up and you're his chosen hostage. You feel like your whole body was plunged into icy water. You can barely move, barley breathe. That cold feeling.  
  
Heero's brother had come to get all Heero's stuff. Apparently he hadn't left his bed in days. That didn't make Duo feel any better as he had thought it would.  
  
*~~Ignoring the phone, I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you'd never heard my voice~~*  
  
He was awake, always. He couldn't sleep yet. The phone rang, as he knew it would. But he couldn't answer the phone. If he heard Heero's voice he may not be about to get over him. He didn't know how many days it had been. He wished Heero would stop tormenting him like this, tempting him. He didn't know how long he could resist the phone, resist Heero, but he knew he had to.  
  
The next day, maybe the day after, who knew anymore? The doorbell rang. Heero never used the doorbell, but Duo couldn't be too careful. He didn't move.  
  
He soon heard a car door slam and a car driving away. From the way the wheels screeched, Heero was pissed.  
  
Stretching his arm and legs like a cat, Duo headed for the shower.  
  
*~~Too late to be gracious and you do not warrant long good-byes. You're calling too late~~*  
  
That's it, that's all. R&R! 


End file.
